


Desire makes the heart grow fonder..

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Love, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: What if Bernie knew how Leah felt and she liked the idea?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has Serena/Bernie but I am aware fans struggle with the idea of Leah so I have not added that tag.  
> This will included sex if people want another chapter.

Bernie was nervous. She had seen the way Serena looked at the young girl, even though she didn’t seem aware of it herself. It wasn’t like she’d had a lot of female partners, even partners for that matter. There had been boys in collage and then of course her husband but until she’d met Alex sex had been pleasant but not mind-blowing. Her first time with Alex changed everything, it ended her marriage if not in word in feeling. 

And then she had met Serena and her life had changed completely, they were both so different, different sides of a coin. She a free spirit always wanting the next adventure and Serena was happiest at home surrounded by her those she loved and loved her. They shouldn’t have worked but they did, each balancing the other out. Her wild streak allowing Serena to discover things she wouldn’t have and Serena’s calmness there to steady her when she needed it. 

They were happy, she knew they were, Serena told her all the time. Yet she wanted Serena to experience things she had, she knew she was her only female lover and besides her husband there had been no one else.

Leah had joined as an F1 a few months ago, a slip of a girl. Well not really a girl she supposed and so different to herself in image and personality, she was a sweet enough girl (okay woman) but other than that she did not see the appeal.   
However Serena seemed smitten, of course she hadn’t said that nor would she act on it. But Bernie could see Serena was attracted even if she seemed clueless to her own reactions, in Leah’s case she didn’t feel the need to hide it. Every chance she got she was flattering Serena, touching whenever a chance presented. Bernie knew she should be jealous of the looks her partner give the young woman and she was in part, yet another feeling developed. 

They never discussed it Serena would never have brought the subject up besides the one time she had commented on Leah’s eyes, which were a piecing blue. Both deciding no ones eyes could possibly be that colour and they had to be contacts. 

It was a normal Tuesday, she had some free time as Serena worked and was sat in Serena’s office as she wrote notes.  
She adored watching her lover, the way her brow creased in concentration and how she would nip her bottom lip when confused. Bernie felt a warmth of contentment as Serena looked up a sheepish smile on her face “Why don’t you go home?” she asked suggested. Bernie stood up coffee mug in hand and kissed Serena’s soft hair, sighing at the smell of home “I love being like this with you” she murmured into her hair. 

Serena turned catching Bernie with a gaze pulling her down so their lips could meet, she released a soft moan as their tongues met. The kiss was not shy nor urgent, not the kisses of their early days but still so full of lust and love “there is nowhere else I would rather be” she promised as she stroked Serena’s face.

Deciding to take a walk around the hospital gardens as Serena was needed in theatre, the gardens were coming along now. It had taken while but the small pond and flowered bushes really did offer a sense of space and calm. It was a cold day and she was wrapped up in a red scarf Serena had left in the office. The soft scent of her perfume cradling her in warmth and reminding of hours laid in each others arms beside the fire.

Voices pulled her from her thoughts as she heard Serena’s laugh, it still filled her heart when she heard. She had such a deep and dirty sound when she was amused and it made Bernie smile whenever she heard it. Looking around trying to location the source her gaze fell on her lover, she wasn’t alone.   
Leah really was tiny, a pretty girl there was no denying that and as she had noted eyes that were unbelievably blue and she was touching Serena’s arm deep in concentration listening to her every word. Bernie saw her Serena’s body lean in seemingly unaware of its reactions.

Serena loved contact, Bernie had always known this. She would touch and be as close to people as she could, there was nothing in it. No sexual reason for it she just expressed all feeling that way and it was something Bernie had been drawn to and adored.   
Feeling the chill she wrapped the thick coat tightly around herself as Serena walked towards her “What did Miss blue eyes want then?” she teased as she kissed her. “She just wanted my help with something” Serena replied as Bernie let out a small snort and Serena looked at her bemused “of course she did darling” she noticed the blush spreading across her lovers cheeks “that girl is smitten with you” she told her burying her head in Serena’s hair smiling as she heard her deep snot “don’t be ridiculous I am old enough to be the poor girls mother. I highly doubt she is lusting after me”.  
Bernie once again noticed the blush spread Serena’s cheeks as she whispered “I think she wants to do more than lust after you my lover” her mouth pressed just below Serena’s ear she felt her shiver and Bernie knew it was from more than just the feel of her breath against her skin. 

Even though she knew Leah was attracted to her she hadn’t expected her to agree so readily. She also never imaged having this conversation in the staff canteen. Leah had seemed confused when Bernie had approached her as she ate a tuna salad sat at a table alone, it wasn’t busy just a few staff members she vaguely knew sat around the room most like Leah, alone. 

“Um hey” the young blonde remarked surprise clear in her face as Bernie sat down. Bernie studied her as she raised the hot drink to her mouth to take a slip. Short blonde hair and not much in the way of a figure, she wasn’t someone she would find herself attracted to yet as she allowed her gaze to settle once again on the piecing eyes. They were like sharp blades of ice that crept inside you offering a place to get lost and also to fear of no escape. There was something about her, something she could not name and yet Serena was clearly so drawn to. However what confused her the most was her own feelings and desires about Leah lusting over Serena and Serena in turn, even seemingly unaware, recuperating.

And now Bernie sat on the hotel bed, the silken sheets felt good against her ankles as she took a sip of wine. Really was this a good idea? She asked herself again as she lifted her phone to read the message she had sent Serena to meet her at the hotel as she had a surprise. What if it went wrong, if Serena felt something other than lust but as she allowed her mind to become lost in the dark desire she once again felt the surge of pleasure at the images playing in her mind. No she told herself Serena loves you, she will understand what this she ressuranced herself as she held the glass to her lips and took a large mouthful.  
Her heart melted as she opened the door, Serena’s cheeks red from the cold and wrapped up in a woollen red coat, a fluffy hat on her head. This is what she loved about her, Serena wasn’t interested in fashion or how she looked and yet she just had this natural talent to look adorable.   
Handing Serena a wine glass having removed her coat and hat Bernie felt her pulse rush at the sight of her dressed in a black trousers and a dark blue blouse that made her eyes stand out and hugged her curves. The top two buttons of her top undone showing the glimpse of promise. She reacted out to smooth Serena’s slightly awry hair and held her cheek, sensing the sudden change in mood Serena raised her eyebrow “What is it my darling?” reaching to hold Bernie’s hand. 

Bernie had never been shy in fact know for being clear and direct yet now as the woman she loved looked into her eyes, concern clouding them. She gripped Serena’s hand tightly in hers as they sat facing each other on the bed she smiled nervously “I erm I know you would never have asked” she managed to mumble out lowering her head as she continued “it’s Leah” she looked up once again at Serena’s face confusion still apparent and then an understanding “you think there is something going on?” she heard the shock and pain in Serena’s voice as the words hit her. Fuck what was she thinking, doing, Bernie cursed herself how could she possibly think this was okay, would be okay? 

No, she told herself she could do this. The love so clear in Serena’s eyes there was nothing to worry about. She tried again “No I know you haven’t. Do you remember we talked about fantasies and things we would like to do? Her voice shook slightly as recalled some they had made real and warmth spread her body at Serena’s cheeks reddening at the memory “I...yes” she managed as her eyes locked with Bernie’s her pupils growing bigger as they covered any colour left in her eyes. 

“Well I have this fantasy, desire..” come on Bernie nearly there, you can do this the voice in her head encouraged and she took a deep breathing tracing circles on Serena’s wrists “of seeing you with someone else, someone pleasuring you” her words fell on silence.   
The room stood still not daring to even breath as she forced herself to keep Serena’s eye contact. Knowing Serena would never cheat and yet wanting this for her she had to remain convinced “What?” Serena spoke finally breaking the silence, Bernie continued the soothing circles as she moved forward “you want me to cheat on you?” the confusion apparent in her voice and yet the slight heat to her skin giving away she felt something else causing the pool of heat surge through Serena once again.

She once again offered a reassuring smile   
“It isn’t cheating if I know” she offered as Serena laughed, a deep chuckled echoed around the room “you have thought about this haven’t you?” The disbelief still present in her eyes and voice then a softness framed her face “I don’t need anyone else” she said reaching out Bernie shivered as Serena traced her cheek and then she said it, the hidden but very seen desire “not even Leah” she froze as soon as she said it watching the shock register on Serena’s then the protest “I..no it isn’t like that” she offered weakly desperately looking for a way out “besides Leah would never be interested, I am old enough to be her mother” she scoffed. 

Serena Campbell was a very intelligent yet in some things she had so little clue, she had no idea how women of all ages lusted over her. Serena had never responded to any of them yet with Leah she wasn’t aware that was clear but the way she lent in when Leah talked and the way she flushed when the young girl (dammit woman) flirted with her “well she is” Bernie responded as she watched Serena’s face change moods before once again settling on disbelief “you asked her? What sat down in the canteen and offered me up for a shag? Bernie felt herself shake at the rise in Serena’s as she stood up pacing the room. She tucked her knees under her cheek blushing at how close Serena’s comment was to the truth “she wanted to. Yes I asked, I didn’t have to offer anything. You are blind to that girls desires..” she locked eyes once the impact of her words clear in Serena’s flushed cheeks and all doubt gone with her reaction to the next words “and I have seen how you are her, I know you want her” Serena’s protests fell flat as the evidence of her words come clear Bernie felt her body swim with desire as she plucked courage to cement the deal before there was any chance left to back out “and Leah will be here in an hour” her voice barely above a whisper as she reached out pulling Serena onto the bed, feeling the quickening of her pulse knowing the desires filling both their thoughts as their lips met


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is Leah in this do not read if not your thing

Serena could not settle as she looked at her watch, really had it only been 10 minutes since Bernie had thrown this suggestion at her. 

She paced the room her fingers massaging her temples, Bernie had left to go to the bar for a bottle (and give her time to calm down? Think?) Her mind was racing. Had she showed she wasn't happy enough with what they had? She couldn't deny the attraction to Leah but she would never have acted on it, would she? 

Shaking her head she sat on the edge of the bed the soft carpet offering some comfort to her feet. Bernie had told her she wanted this, did it mean their sex life was not good enough? Her lover had reassured her that wasn't the case and Serena could see in her eyes it was the truth. 

Bringing her knees up under her chin she signed to herself, it was true Bernie was the only person she had ever really enjoyed sex with. She knew about Alex, knew Bernie had loved her, still loved her? Bernie was of the view you do not stop loving someone when it ends, the feeling merely change. Which was romantic and made her love her that little bit more but now her head span with it. 

Her mind suddenly filled with images of Leah, Serena didn't have any idea if she had a type. Bernie and Leah were different in so many ways and she had when she allowed it only thought of bigger built woman. Leah was tiny, quiet even tho very much a flirt nothing like Bernie, at all. So why did she make her pulse quicken, make her shiver when she accidentally brushed past her and her eyes, well Serena had found herself lost in them more times than not. 

Laying back on the soft sheets, yes it was true there was something there but didn't everyone have a crush? A little fantasy.. but Bernie wanted her to act on it? She felt a pool of desire creep as suddenly her mind filled with the image of kissing Leah, how she would feel would she moan? The desire peaking at her clit as she moaned softly. Leah had a certain appeal, she was very much like a lovestruck teenager now she thought of it and she released a grunt at the idea of taking her in her office, bending her over the desk and well teaching her a few things. What these things were she had no idea, sure her sex life with Bernie was exciting but knowing Leah was young and more experienced she once again felt unease.   
How on earth Bernie had convinced this young girl (she is a woman Campbell) she scolded herself yet she was just a tiny slip of a thing she had many times had the urge to just have her arms around her, make her feel safe. 

Standing up again as she looked in the mirror, she want unhappy with how she looked sure she had more lines than she would like she thought as she smoothered them with her fingers but they were part of her. Smiling as she remembered her grandma's words to her as a child "your life shows in your face" she had held her small hand to her wrinkled face "each line a mark of happiness, laughed of a life well lived and loved" and she had seen her grandmother laugh so throughout her life and hoped one day she would be the same.   
Yes she was happy with who she was but the idea she was lusted after by a thirty year old seemed madness straightening up, Bernie would be back soon and her worry returned how would this even work ,would Bernie watch? Take part? She felt the reactions to the images in her body? Biting her lower lip would she want that? She asked herself as the door opened and her eyes met Bernie's "I am sorry I throw this at you, it wasn't fair wr should have discussed it" she blurted out, her cheeks red from the cold? She had clearly been out for a smoke.

Watching her lovers eyes dart unable to settle on her she moved forward wanting to ease her worries, settle her "are you totally sure this is what you want?" She asked as Bernie's gaze fell on her mouth she moaned as she felt her cold fingers against her warm lips "yes" and Serena could hear the need and heat in her response as she lifted her head and looked deep into her eyes, knowing she was her home and yet wanting what she was offering she pressed a kiss to her lips "okay" she mumbled as they become lost in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah was thankful for the quietness of the canteen, it meant she could sit alone not wanting to make small talk. It had been a long day, it was true she wasn't the most natural nurse and it didn't come as easy as she saw it did with others. 

Serena Campbell had been so kind and patient, never scolding her mistakes instead focusing on what she did right. It had helped greatly and she was deeply thankful and touched. Leah had been able to make 'friends' well people to hang out with afterwork quickly, she never struggled to fit in as such mostly thankful to moving so much as a child, everyone is interested in the new girl and she was never anywhere long enough for someone to dig beneath the surface. 

It was also true she had developed somewhat of a crush on her senior, it wasn't the first time she had been drawn to an older woman she liked what they offered. Liked to feel someone was in control and could take the lead. Yes it was true she had a crush but that was all it was, she knew how it felt to be hurt and she would never act on her feelings, besides the odd harmless flirting they did. 

So to say she was shocked when Bernie Wolfe sat down at her table, a coffee in one hand as she let over the table, was an understatement. She knew who she was of course both in regards to Serena and the hospital but they'd had limited contact before and now she sat before her. Bernie's eyes seemed unable to focus, darting around the canteen she wondered if the older woman was ill but that made no sense, why would she come to her for help? 

Watching as Bernie took a gulp of coffee clearly burning her mouth as her eyes reddened from the sensation yet she made no comment on it. "Erm are you okay Dr Wolfe?" She offered desperate to end the uncomfortable silence as Bernie fixed her gaze, Leah felt herself shiver not so much from anything sexual, it was true Bernie had something about her, something in her eyes that she could not grasp, she understood Serena's attraction to her and she was a beautiful woman but she didn't feel the connection she did to Serena. 

"You like Dr Campbell, I mean Serena?" Even tho it was asked as a question it felt more a statement of fact and she felt almost suffocated by the question, caught out as Bernie refused to break her gaze "erm, yes I mean I respect her yes. She has been very kind to me.." she offered weakly shocked as Bernie snorted drawing some attention from the few others in the room. 

She felt uncomfortable, way out of her depth as the blonde lent over the table her face closer to Leah's now a look of glee and resentment and something else..? Clear in her eyes. She wanted out, didn't want this conversation anymore, she felt out of control and could not read Bernie at all. "I need to get back" she murmured as she stood up to gather her things stopping dead as she felt the other woman's tight grip on her wrist "sit down" Leah did so without word. 

What had she done? She tried to pinpoint a reason, moment that could cause Bernie to react like this. It was true she had possibly overstepped the mark a few times but it was harmless flirting and Serena always responded.   
"Sorry I am not very good at this" she searched Bernie's eyes as she saw her shift in her seat clearly as uncomfortable as her, her gaze not angry but nervous? 

"I have seen you together, its clear there is an attraction" Leah tried to search the other woman's face for what response she wanted, she could feel the heat in her cheeks as she lowered her gaze unable to look at Bernie "I..yes but nothing has happened. She is so kind but there is nothing" she offered as she looked up catching ,desire? No she was mistaken. "Serena would never" she suddenly felt the need to defend Serena, did Bernie think something was going on? She jumped as Bernie let out a deep laugh confused by her reactions. 

Forcing her to look at her Leah felt trapped as Bernie's eyes darkened and she suddenly realised she was still gripping her wrist as she felt it tighten "look I know, I know how Serena works, I know she loves me and I also know she" suddenly Leah didn't want to hear anymore, this was too close, too much as she saw the bitterness and she was surer now, desire.. burning in Bernie's eyes and her body shivered as she finished "wants you". 

Her mind suddenly exploded both from the idea Serena wanted her and the images it produced blushing as she could not control the low moan that escaped as Bernie smirked cocking her eyebrow "so I am right, the feeling is returned? Her words catching Leah in a trap, a web as she desperately tried to clear her mind of images touching Serena, hearing her and the very idea she may have thought of doing the same 

Feeling she was becoming lost down a rabbit hole she forced her voice to calm "I am not sure what this is about Bernie. It does not matter what I want or feel Serena would never do that to you" she watched as the emotions crossed the other woman's face "no but it's there and it will always be there unless? Bernie's face changed as she clearly felt more in control "unless you make the move, give her the chance..".

Leah pulled herself from Serena's grip and laughed "you are crazy" she tried to convince herself as well as Bernie "you are just giving up your girlfriend for the night, for what?" She spat seeing Bernie's face change again as the mask of control slipped "she isn't a toy you can pass around you know?!" She stopped shocked by her own words and the look of danger fire in Bernie's eyes forcing her to still "why would you even allow this?" Her voice soften now as the need to understand took over. 

Bernie's face softened as her gaze settled on her "Serena wants this. She would never ask for it" she let a small sad laugh "I know she loves me" the truth in her words clear as she reached over taking Leah's hand, she allowed it suddenly seeing the love Bernie felt "and I love her. I know, look I know you care for her" Leah felt the heat in her cheeks once again as she could not deny Bernie's words she suddenly noticed how her eyes lit when she spoke Serena's name the love so clear in her face. 

"I trust you. I know you can give this. I know you can give this and not expect more" she felt lulled as if Bernie were singing a lullaby not suggesting what she was. She suddenly felt sleepy, the noise of the canteen dulling as all she was aware of was Bernie's words and something, something altered inside her as someone finally saw her in a way no one else had "I know you Leah, I know how you work" the words dipped inside her through her veins "I know you can give this and I know you can hurt, I know can take it" she felt tears she had not permitted fall silently down her face as Bernie moved her thumb to wipe her cheek "It's okay, I see you" the silent sob came as she fought it back, what had happened, how could she, how could she possibly know the questions raced in her eyes as she locked her gaze with Bernie's " okay" she whispered.


End file.
